matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: Revelation
A slightly darker and edgier version of Ben 10. Plot: Narrator: Ever since I was a kid, I had always done the right thing and been a hero. That's because when I was only ten years old, I found something called the Omnitrix. It allowed me to turn into ten different alien beings. However once I turned eleven years old, I removed my Omnitrix because a monster so evil and so heartless took something special from me. I took off my Omnitrix and I decided to have a normal life. It was great, I had no more responsibilities except those of a normal teenager like homework, girls, and my parents. Then I gained a new responsibility in my life. My grandpa wanted me to put my Omnitrix back on and so I did. I played the hero again and you know what? I missed every single moment of it. The adrenaline, power, and sheer thrill of it all and it was wonderful. Then something happened I never could have expected, my Omnitrix was destroyed so then I gained a new one called the Ultimatrix. That's when my life changed forever, because some snotty punk outed my identity to the world. Now everyone knows that my name is Ben Tennyson and quite frankly it sucks. I get no privacy what so ever anymore and everyone wants my autograph and to know what I'm doing. I humor them by putting on a happy face and going along with it, but really I can't stand any of it. My life has gone strait to hell and right now I'm sitting in a Plumber holding cell because I've been a bad boy. Here, let me show you why. Ben Tennyson is in school right now and all the kids there are cheering his name and even asking for his autograph. Ben: Please, please! I'm just one kid, damn it! I'm going to class now, so please let me be? Ben's new found fandom is disappointed that he wouldn't sign any autographs or even acknowledge them, but quite frankly he doesn't care. Ben: I am never going to get use to this. That little brat Jimmy Jones should have kept his big mouth shut. I admit having a fan is flattering and getting some recognition is nice, but this is just too much. Ben's cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin, who is also Ben's best friend come along to find him and can see him sulking. Gwen: Ben, I know your new found fame is overwhelming, but I know you. You'll find a way to make it work and all this won't be so stressful anymore. You still have Kevin and I to talk to and of course there's Julie. Kevin: Yeah, Tennyson, so don't beat yourself up over this. I could always beat the crap out of that Jones kid for you, if you want? Ben: As much as I'd like that, Kevin, the answer is no. Gwen's right. I'm going to figure out a way out of all this fandom crap even if it kills me. Gwen: Ben, that's not what I meant. Ben: I don't care, Gwen. I know a way to relieve me of this pressure and that's to go and kick some alien butt. I'll see you guys around after school, okay? Later. Kevin and Gwen see Ben walk off in a huff of rage and both wonder how Ben is truly going to except his new found life. The first thing he does do is that he skips school today and decides to take to the skies and Jetray to clear his head. Ben: That's better. There's nothing better than a casual flight in the skies to clear one's head. Gwen and Kevin are right though. I need to learn to accept my new life and I'm going to do it as any celebrity would do it. Six months later and Ben has changed a lot since his identity has been outed, but unfortunately for him and his family, it isn't for the better. He has taken to drinking alcohol, both human and alien, but also drugs that are both human and alien. Ben is still the selfless hero he has always been, but now sees this as more of a job than a fun adventure. His face is all over the news and currently Will Harangue is doing a story on him. Harangue: It's happened again, folks. Our so called hero Ben Tennyson has gotten himself into more trouble. More trouble than doing good as he claims he does. He's tearing up streets, demolishing buildings, and has been caught doing several illegal under age activities. If you'd ask my advice... The television was muted by Ben who sits in his dark room in his boxers with a bottle in his hand. Ben: Harangue, why don't you shut your damn mouth up for once, huh? I still do my damnedest to make sure yellow journalists like you can have your big cushy paychecks. I know I'm a wreck, but I still do good for Bellwood. Some collateral damage is to be expected when it comes to this business. Ben's room is soon lit up by sunlight as Gwen came into his room and opens the blinds. Ben doesn't like the experience at all either. Ben: AH! Gwen, what the hell was that for? I was enjoying myself here alone in my room. Gwen: Ben! You've been cooped up in your room the past few days. You haven't shaved and to be honest you smell like a rotting dog carcass. Ben: Oh ow, Gwen. Way to hurt my damn feelings. Like I really give a crap, anyway. Gwen: Listen, Ben, you're going to shave, shower, and come do something with Kevin and I. It'll get you out of this room and back into society. Ben: Screw society, Gwen. Like those ungrateful bastards out there even care about me in the first place. Gwen: Remember when we were little, Ben? You wanted to be a hero because it was right. You selflessly put on the Omnitrix and risked your life every day for the greater good. Now here you are, a shadow of your former self; sitting here drinking your problems away and starving yourself to death. Think about it, Ben, you're no good to Bellwood if you continue to act like this. Ben: You're right, Gwen. Fine, I'll shave and get a shower then come out with you and Kevin. Gwen: Good. I invited Julie too. Ben: Are you crazy? We haven't talked to each other in months! Not after what happened. Gwen: I know. That's why I invited her because you're going to fix your relationship with Julie. Ben: Alright fine. Give me half an hour and I'll be ready. Gwen: Good. I'll be outside waiting. As Gwen leaves, Ben gets ready by taking a much needed shower and then looking in the mirror and shaving his face. He begins to look his old self again and quite frankly it looks like Ben is beginning to feel better about himself. Ben: Gwen's right about me. I need to stop sulking and get back out in the world and kick some alien butt. Ben is even more pumped and so he finishes his shower and puts on a fresh change of clothes. It's a white shirt, green dress shirt that he is wearing open over the shirt, brown colored jeans, and black Converse like shoes. He exits his house to see Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. Ben: Julie. Julie: Ben. How've you been? Ben: Good. Listen I need to apologize for what happened. I was way out of line when I hit you. Julie: There's no need to apologize, Ben. I know why you did it, but I didn't come to make up. I only came because Gwen asked me to come and so I can give you back all your stuff that you ever left over at my house. Take it back, Ben. I never want to see you ever again. Ben: Fine then, Julie! You were a bitch anyway. See you, Gwen. I'm out of here. Ben then transforms into Big Chill and takes off so he can have some alone time. Ben finds himself atop an old warehouse and he talks to himself. Ben: I should have dumped Julie a long time ago. She was slowing my down. Now I can focus more on being a hero. That is if the people of Bellwood still give a rat's ass about me. Ben is soon greeted by a young man about his age. Boy: Whoa? Sorry if I'm butting in on you. Ben: What are you doing up here? Boy: I come here to think when the world has pissed me off enough. Ben: Really? Come join the club then. I could use some company. Boy: Sure thing. Hey aren't you Ben Tennyson? Ben: Please don't start with that crap, okay? Boy: Sorry, man. My name's Derrick Watts. How's it goin'? Ben: Miserable. My girlfriend and I just broke up. Derrick: Me too, Ben. Got to ask though, why don't you like being famous? I would have thought not having to sneak around would be a good thing. Ben: It was fun for a while, but now my life has gone to hell, man. No privacy and all these crazy fans is not the life for me. Derrick: Damn, man. That why you and your girl break up? Ben: You could say that, I guess. What about you, huh? Why'd you and your girl break up? Derrick: She was bringing me down, dude and also I may have not been so faithful in our relationship. I lose more chicks and dudes that way. Ben: Dudes too and you like to sleep around? No wonder you're not together anymore. Derrick: Hey don't judge me, dude. Ben: Hey no way, man, I'm cool with it. Derrick: So, Ben, have you ever had it with a guy? Ben: Nah, man. Derrick: Why not? Ben: Got me. I guess I never met the right one plus I like girls, you know. Derrick: So do I, man, but I'm open to everything and to be honest, I've never had it with a superhero. Especially a really famous one. Ben: Is that so? So, Derrick I got ask, do you want to? Derrick soon puts his hand on Ben's leg and begins rubbing on it and it seems that Ben does not want to resist. Derrick then begins to go higher and higher and now he's rubbing Ben's chest and like before it seems that Ben enjoys every single moment of it. So then Ben decides to do the same to Derrick and like Ben, he likes it as well. They then lean in and kiss each other and it is quite passionate. Ben: Hmm, I kind of like that, Derrick. Why don't we get out of here? This warehouse top is so dreary. Derrick: Lead the way. Ben transforms into Jetray and he decides to take Derrick back to his house. It's late though so Ben tries to sneak into this house, but it turns out that his parents have been waiting for him. Mr. Tennyson: Where have you been, son? Your mother and I have been worried. Ben: Dad, please relax. I needed some me time. Julie and I aren't together anymore. Mrs. Tennyson: Oh, Ben, I'm sorry. Ben: No big deal, mom. The feeling was mutual. Anyway that's ancient history now. Mr. Tennyson: That's my boy. So who's your friend? Ben: Derrick. He and I met a few hours ago. Do you mind if he stays over for the evening? We kind of flew in. Mrs. Tennyson: Of course, honey. It's the weekend so are you staying up late? Ben: Oh no, mom. We're tired so we're going straight to bed. Mrs. Tennyson: Alright then. Sweet dreams. Ben: (Yawn) Thanks, mom. Good night. Ben and Derrick go into Ben's room, where Ben locks the door behind him and they get back to what they were doing on the warehouse. Another few months later. Gwen and Kevin are fighting an alien menace called Sssserpent and they are not fairing well at all. The two of them try to hold him off the best they can, but both Gwen and Kevin are losing. However suddenly they get the help they need when Ben finally shows up. He's in the form of Jetray, but then suddenly turns into Humungosaur and falls down on Sssserpent. Humungosaur: Alright, Sssserpent time for me to put this snake back in the grass. Sssserpent: Ben Tennyson? I thought you retired? Humungosaur: Nope. I've just been taking some time off, but now I'm back and I'm going to kick some butt. Sssserpent: Then I am going to make sure you never came back again! Humungosaur: I've heard that one before. Sssserpent extends his snake like arms at Ben, but he grabs them and then he jerks Sssserpent towards himself. Ben uses Humungosaur's giant and powerful hands to deliver one single punch towards Sssserpent. Then Ben swings him around and around and around in circles to make Sssserpent dizzy. Then finally Ben tosses Sssserpent into the side of a building and reverts back to human form. Ben: Ssssmell you later, Sssserpent. Gwen, Kevin, you both all right? Sorry I'm late. Kevin: To be honest I can't believe you came, Tennyson. Gwen: Yeah, Ben. We haven't heard from you the past few months. Ben: I've been preoccupied, Gwen, but now I'm back and more ready than ever. Kevin: You're different, Tennyson. What the hell happened to you? First you were sulking all the time and now you're your old self again. What gives? Ben: Nothing, Kevin. I haven't had a drink in four months and I feel good about myself. Gwen: That's good. We were afraid that we lost you. You took your break up with Julie pretty hard. Ben: Yeah I know, but I met someone else now and to be honest I'm a lot happier. Kevin: Really? So soon? So when do we meet her? Ben: Maybe tonight, Kevin. See you later. Ben transforms into Big Chill and he flies away, but also gets out his phone to call someone. Big Chill: Derrick? It's Ben. Derrick: Hey, babe, what's up? Big Chill: Not much. I just took down Sssserpent with Gwen and Kevin and I told them that I'm seeing someone and they want to meet you. Derrick: Sweet. Do they know that I'm a guy? Big Chill: No. I thought I'd surprise them. Derrick: So when should we meet? Big Chill: Tonight at eight o'clock at the Burger Shack. Derrick: I'm there. Ben hangs up the phone and flies home so he can get ready for tonight, but also break the news to Kevin and Gwen that he's dating a guy now and not a girl. It's getting close to eight now and both Kevin and Gwen have made it on time. However Ben and his date haven't made it here yet. However Ben is usually always late, but this time he actually shows up, but he's alone. Kevin: So where's your date? Ben: Oh he should be here in about...now. Ben's date does indeed show up and much to Gwen and Kevin's surprise, it's a man. He sits right next to Ben and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Both Gwen and Kevin don't quite know how to react to this, so then Ben breaks the ice. Ben: Okay then, I'll say it. Yes my date is a guy. So what? Kevin: Um, nothing, Ben. I just didn't expect this. Ben: Guys, guys I'm not gay okay? I'm just lookin' around, got it? Although I'm happy and thanks to Derrick here, I haven't had a drink in months. Kevin: Derrick? Wait a minute, you're Derrick Watts! It's me Kevin Levin. Derrick: Kevin Levin? I thought you looked familiar, dude. What's up, it's been a long time. Kevin: Yeah too long. Ben: You know each other? Kevin: Yeah we do. We we knew each other when we were kids. Before I went legit. What are you up to this time, Derrick? What the hell are you doing with Ben? Ben: Hey, hey! Calm down, Kevin. We met after Julie and I broke up. We met on a warehouse top and then we started seeing each other. Kevin: Seeing each other? Ben: Yup. We weren't trying anything serious, but then it's been at least four months and we're still together. Gwen: I see? Well to be honest, Ben, I have to say that you've done so much better with your life. I'm really proud of you and it looks like Derrick was the remedy you needed to fix yourself. Kevin: Yeah, Tennyson, even I have to say so. Although can I talk to Derrick in private ,man? It's been a long time and I want to catch up. Ben: Sure, I guess? Kevin takes Derrick by his arm and talks to him about Ben. Kevin: Alright, man, what did you do to Ben? Derrick: I didn't do anything to him? Why? Kevin: Because I know you and while we stopped being friends, I know you well enough to watch you. Derrick: Listen I'm taking Ben quite seriously. I've never been with anyone quite like him before. Kevin: Let me tell you though. Ben is my best friend and if you hurt him in any way, I'll break your face. You understand? Derrick: Yup! Got it. They walk back towards the table and sit down. Ben has to ask what they talked about though. Derrick simply takes Ben's hand. Derrick: Nothing, babe. Don't worry your pretty little head. Ben: Okay? Let's eat, then. I'm starving. They might not get their chance as Ben gets a transmission on his Ultimatrix from his grandpa. Max: Ben, we have intel that the Forever Knights are shipping illegal alien technology all over the country. Recently we've been getting reports of two bit punks getting their hands on weapons like Laser Lances and even Null Void Projectors. I need you, Gwen, and Kevin to look in on it. Ben: Okay, grandpa. I'll be right there. Ah, damn it. I was so wanted to get something to eat. Oh well, duty calls I guess. I'll have to give our a date a rain check, okay? Derrick: Yeah, yeah I know. Actually mind if I come a long and watch? I've never seen you work in real life, only on TV. Ben: I don't know, it could be dangerous. Derrick grabs Ben's face then leans in to kiss him really passionately. Derrick: Maybe I like danger. Ben: Um, okay, then. You can come, just follow my lead okay? You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Derrick: Got it. Ben: Boy can I pick 'em. Hey guys I'm going after this one alone. Creaming a bunch of Forever Knights is the meal I need to satisfy my stomach. Oh and food's on me okay? Ben and Derrick take off to take care of the Forever Knights and both Gwen and Kevin talk about Ben. Gwen: Kevin don't you think Ben is doing better with his life? I don't remember the last time I saw him this happy. Kevin: Yeah he's doing okay. I still don't trust Derrick at all. We knew each other when we were kids and he wasn't the most trustworthy. Gwen: Really? Okay then I guess we should keep an eye on him, but for now let's just let Ben have some fun. It'll be good for him Kevin: Don't say I didn't warn you. Ben and Derrick head to a Forever Knight drop off site where Max told Ben that the knights are shipping out the supplies. Ben: Okay I'll head in, take them down, and destroy their weapon caches. You stay here so you don't get hurt okay? Derrick: Oh come on, Ben, I wanted to see you in action. Ben: Please stay here. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. In all honesty, you're the most special person in my life right now. The past few months have been the best in my life and by god I am not going back to what I use to be. Always drinking, getting into trouble, and feeling sorry for myself. Promise me that you'll stay here and not get into trouble. Ben cements his decision by leaning into kiss Derrick straight on the lips first instead of Derrick doing it to him. Derrick: Okay, I'll stay, but kick some serious ass for me. Got it?! Ben: My pleasure. Ben then gets out of his car and sneaks over to the warehouse where he can see a whole swarm of Forever Knights. There are lots of trucks that have lots of alien weapons and technology in them. Ben: Looks like grandpa was right about the Forever Knights. All I got to do is get in there and destroy those trucks and I know just the alien to do it. Ben uses his Ultimatrix to transform into Humongosaur and bursts through the wall of the warehouse. The Forever Knights begin opening fire on Ben, but Humongosaur's sturdy hide makes the laser blasts ineffective against him. Humongosaur then turns around and slams his powerful tail into the floor which rattles the ground and puts the knights off guard. Then Ben transforms into Swampfire and then finally Ultimate Swampfire. Ben begins shooting intense fire projectiles at the trucks and begins blowing them up. More Forever Knights begin to open fire on Ben again, but he creates a shield of blue fire to protect himself from the laser blasts. He then begins shooting more fireballs, but one of them causes an explosion in the building. The Forever Knights are forced to flee for their lives and as one stops by a tree, he notices Derrick inside Ben's car. Ben continues to destroy the warehouse, but he soon hears a scream from outside. Ben goes outside and sees Derrick as hostage to one of the Forever Knights. He is pointing a Laser Lance at Derrick's head. Knight: You better surrender, Tennyson, or your chum here is toast. Ultimate Swampfire: I swear to to god if you hurt him, I'll rip you apart! Knight: Take one step closer and plant one in his skull. Ben reverts back to his human form and raises his arms to surrender. Derrick: Don't worry about me, Ben! Ice this chump! Ben: No. I can't risk your safety. Like I said, you're the most important thing to me. Knight: Ha, that is so touching. Could it be that the great Ben Tennyson might actually have feelings for this welp? Possibly even love him? Derrick: Ben? Ben: Okay, okay I admit it. Yes I love him. I know we've only dated for a few months, but I've never felt the way I do for anyone else. Not even my last girlfriend Julie. Sure what we had was special and at times I still think about her. However I'm with Derrick now and if you hurt him then I promise to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them. Knight: HAHAHAHA! Is that a threat child? Ben: No. It's a promise. Knight: Is it really? Then come closer, son, I dare you. Ben stands there sweating hard and completely bewildered on how he should act towards the Forever Knight who holds Derrick prisoner. The knight pushes his Laser Lance closer towards Derrick's head to try and call Ben's bluff, but he won't act unless Derrick is safe. Ben and the knight continue to lock eyes onto one another, but suddenly someone acts. The knight tosses Derrick away and shoots him point blank in the back. Ben with a single tear descending from his eye, he screams in pain. Ben: Noooooooooooooooo! Knight: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now are you gonna make good on your word, or play the hero and run away? Ben: What the hell...do you think?! Ben transforms into Wildvine and extends his tendrils and grabs the Forever Knight who murdered his beloved. Ben begins to mercilessly slam the knight into the ground, side of the building, and into a tree. Which then finally he grabs the knight and holds him in the air. Knight: What are you doing?! You're suppose to be a hero. You're killing me! Wildvine: Correction. I killed you. Ben the proceeds to rip the knight in half, but he does it slow and painfully so the knight can feel every horrible moment of it. The knight is no more and soon Ben looks inside the building and begins to savagely murder every single Forever Knight in the building. As he does so, one of the knights manages to call the Plumbers of all people for help. He tells Max Tennyson that his own grandson is killing all the Forever Knights here. He even manages to get Max to hear the screams of all the knights being butchered. Without any hesitation, Max sends Kevin, Gwen, and a team of Plumbers to stop Ben. The team has arrived and sees Ben weeping over Derrick's motionless body. Ben: Those bastards took the only thing I ever cared about. So I took the only thing they ever cared about. Their worthless lives. They had to pay. The Plumbers go to Derrick's body and unfortunately he is no more, but his murder doesn't justify what Ben did. The Plumbers arrest Ben and take him to a Plumber holding facility where he is going to spend the rest of his days. Ben: So now you know the whole story, but don't think for a second that it's over. THE END...? Trivia: *Ben becomes an alcoholic when his identity is outed. *He's revealed to be bisexual. Category:Gothamcity1992